Secrets, Problems, and Chicken Noodle Soup
by jigsandreels
Summary: The school has been rebuilt during a break from the Scarlet Hand. Sabrina and Puck meet a new girl who befriends them. But when the Scarlet Hand strikes again at the heart and soul of the Grimm family, Sabrina needs some help.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE don't be too mean. Don't worry. This is a Puckabrina. Please read and review!!!**

"COME ON, FAIRY BOY!" Sabrina yelled up the stairs as she shoved what looked like a blue bagel into her mouth. She groaned inwardly when the "bagel" tasted more like tomato soup. Having a tomato soup flavored bagel for breakfast had never been on the top of her to-do list, or anywhere on her to-do list for that matter. While she looked around for a napkin to spit it out in, she was bowled over by an over excited Daphne as the little girl came bolting down the stairs. _Oww… _Sabrina thought as she climbed to her feet, only to be knocked over once again by a blonde haired, green-eyed fairy. To her utter embarrassment, he landed on top of her. His eyes flickered, showing that he too realized this, but made up for it by belching loudly in her face and laughing as she covered her nose and mouth with her hands. Sabrina shoved the mischievous boy off of her and glared daggers at him, "What is this, Knock Sabrina Over Day?!" Puck's grin slid right off his face as he looked at Daphne in horror. _Did you tell her? _He mouthed as she shook her head violently. Puck looked back over at the confused 12-year-old girl with a defeated expression on his face.

"Alright. Gig's up. How did you figure it out?" He asked dejectedly. Sabrina looked, if possible, even more confused.

"What do you mean, 'How did I figure it out'?" She replied exasperatedly, "What are you talking about?"

Puck's grin returned as he looked slyly at Daphne, "Marshmallow, it's still on." She gave him a thumbs up, to which Sabrina rolled her eyes. But inside, she wasn't too confident. Puck always found the worst ways to embarrass her. She sighed, _At least if Daphne's involved, it can't be too bad…_

_Oh. It's bad._ Sabrina thought as she eyed the posters that had been hung up all around the school. They all read, "Celebrate each day in a different way! Today is Knock Sabrina Over Day!!!" She had already been pushed to the ground about fourteen times already, and it wasn't even lunch time. Before she could finish her thought, she was pushed to the ground once again.

"That's it! I am sick and tired of everyone pushing me around because of that idiot! Can't you all just get a life?!" Sabrina glared up at the girl who had bumped into her. The girl had a shocked, wide eyed expression on her face.

"I'm so so so sorry! I didn't see you there! I'm serious!" The auburn-haired girl said quickly, green eyes wide with worry. Suddenly her expression changed to confusion, "What do you mean? Have you been bumped into a lot today?" Sabrina looked at her in disbelief. Had she not seen the posters?

"Don't tell me you haven't seen the posters." Sabrina replied amazedly. The girl looked around, saw one of the posters, and walked up to it. Sabrina waited as the girl read the poster and turned back to her.

"Sorry. I forgot to put my contacts in today. I can barely see where I'm going. Much less read the signs. But who would do something like that? That's horribly mean and nasty! Oh, by the way, my name's Adelaide, but you can call me Addie. I'm new at this school." The girl, Adelaide, explained as she offered a hand to Sabrina, who took it. Just then, Puck came running up.

"I heard someone asking about me?" He said smugly as he sidled up next to Addie. She glanced at him and looked questioningly at Sabrina.

"I don't even know who you are. Why would I be asking about you?" She inquired. Puck waved his arm at one of the signs.

"That amazing poster right there is of my creation." He puffed out his chest with pride.

"Wow! I guess you're pretty popular here." Addie commented sneakily. Sabrina wondered what she was up to, but Puck didn't realize anything was wrong. He was used to being bombarded with compliments from girls.

"Yep! I'm the most popular person at this school!" He answered arrogantly. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well then, this is obviously long overdue." Addie said as she slapped him across the face. A gasp arose from the posse that followed Puck around. No one had EVER slapped Puck before. Not even Sabrina. This new girl had just broken the unwritten rules of popularity. Puck raised his hand to his cheek and felt the area that had just been assaulted by a girl. Suddenly, he started laughing. Usually, the posse would laugh along with him, but right now they all just stood there, wondering if their leader had lost it. In truth, Puck had always been used to getting what he wanted, and it was refreshing to have a girl not fall head over heels for him besides Sabrina. This girl had real potential for a good friend… _Or maybe even girlfriend…_ A voice in his head told him. Sure. Why not? He could never really go out with anyone in his posse, because everyone else would get mad. And Sabrina… she was out of the question. So here was a perfectly good opportunity!

"Hey, you! Girl who just pummeled me! Do you want to go out with me one Saturday?" He called to the retreating figure. Sabrina looked back at him in disbelief. Did he really think…

"Sure! See you then!" Addie yelled cheerily behind her. Sabrina looked at her with a dumbfounded expression before running to catch up with her.

**A/N: Once again. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! I was soooo excited when I got my first review from mindreadingweirdo!!!**

"Hello-o! Why did you say yes?! Do you have bipolar disorder or something?" Sabrina yelled at Addie. They were at Briar's coffee shop, and Addie was watching Uncle Jake trying to impress Briar. She laughed as he fell over because he was trying to balance a tray on his head and ran into a chair. The near hysterical girl looked over at Sabrina.

"Wh-what? Sorry! It's just so funny to watch them! They're so cute together! Like some other couple I know." Addie hinted, winking at Sabrina. The blonde blushed, knowing exactly what Addie was talking about.

"Everyone says that! Wait a second… if you think we're so cute together, then why are _you_ going out with him?" Sabrina commented accusingly, glaring at Addie.

"Jealous much?" She replied. Sabrina gave her a death glare that usually stopped people in their tracks, but Addie just laughed. This girl was annoying!

"NO! I just don't usually agree to go out with people right after I slap them across the face! What is Puck's problem anyway! You slapped him, and he asks you out! I've _punched_ him, but he won't ask _me_ out! Do you have some sort of hypnotic powers or something?" Sabrina spit out in one breath. Addie eyed her.

"Yup, jealous." Before Sabrina could argue, Addie continued, "Don't worry. I don't like him like that. And he doesn't like me either. He only likes me as a friend. He asked me out because he feels that all of the girls just drool all over him, so he never has any _real_ friends that are girls. He doesn't know how to ask a girl to just be his friend, so he asks her out. You're the only one who stands up to him, but he doesn't think you like him at all. So I'm second best."

"What are you, some sort of psychologist?" Sabrina asked mockingly. She laughed awkwardly and bit her lip. She obviously did that a lot, because it had different spots where the skin was still healing.

"I guess. It's just that I can really relate to people." Sabrina looked at her questioningly. There was something Addie wasn't telling her, but she wasn't going to push it. It was obvious that Addie didn't want to elaborate, "I used to be really quiet at my old school. I was the nerd who only talked when spoken to and had a few good friends. That was okay, but I just wanted to try something different this year. I knew that I could be a completely different person if I wanted to, and no one would know that I was any different from before. I spent a lot of time listening to others, and I categorize people when I meet them. You are the type that is really loyal to their friends, but can anger easily. You also use your anger to hide your other emotions."

"Really?" Sabrina asked incredulously. The girl who had just slapped Puck, used to be a quiet nerd. Well there's a shocker! Addie shamefully bowed her head.

"I know. It's hard to believe that a quiet little dork slapped Robin, the most popular boy in school. I've just always hated how boys let it go to their head that they have girls that fawn over them. I only slapped Robin because I could see that there was still hope with him. He wasn't completely taken over by the popular virus. I wanted to do as much as I could to keep him from it. I've seen people who have been completely mind-wiped, and it's not pretty. I wanted to save him from that for his future friends and wife." Addie added (**A/N: try saying that 20 times fast! :-P**). Sabrina nodded. She had realized that since he had realized that everyone thought he was incredibly good looking and funny, he was even more narcissistic than usual. And she didn't like it one bit.

"Alright. I believe you. I don't know why, because I just met you yesterday, but I do. I just hope you're not part of the Scarlet Ha… Never mind." Sabrina caught herself. _Darn! Why did I do that?_ Addie shot her a look.

"You know about the Scarlet Hand?" Addie whispered as she looked around, making sure no one was listening, "Are you an Everafter too?"

Sabrina practically fell out of her booth in surprise, "You're an Everafter?"

"Well, sort of. I'm the daughter of an Everafter." Addie confessed, "What about you?"

"I'm not an Everafter, but I know about them because Daphne and I are the descendents of Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm. You know," Sabrina smiled as she remembered Daphne's description, "the fairy tale guys." Addie smiled warmly.

"Oh! That cute little girl at school is your sister? You're so lucky! I wish I had a sister, or even a brother for that matter." Her smile faded.

"Why don't you come over and meet her! She loves meeting new people!" Sabrina invited. Addie's expression brightened considerably.

"Sure! I'd love to! Let me say goodbye to Briar first though. She's an old family friend." Addie explained as she stood up from her chair and walked over to the beautiful girl who was talking with Uncle Jake. Sabrina stayed behind and watched. She saw Addie tap Briar on the shoulder. Briar turned around and recognition filled her eyes. She hugged Addie and held her at arm's length, looking her over. Then she listened intently while Addie talked to her. Then Addie waved goodbye and skipped over to Sabrina.

"Shall we be off?" Addie inquired with a fake English accent and a goofy smile. Sabrina laughed out loud and answered in the same voice.

"Why certainly old chap!" They hooked arms and skipped out of the coffee shop.

"Funny, Granny never leaves the door open." Sabrina commented suspiciously as she and Addie caught sight of the house, "Come on. Let's see what's wrong."

They started running towards the house and through the door. The first and last thing Sabrina saw before she fell unconscious was Puck lying on the floor, bleeding.

**A/N: Sorry! I decided to try a cliff hanger this time! I'll write fast, don't worry! REVIEW!!! I shall know if you don't… :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to mindreadingweirdo, Sabrina Grimm, Lara D, Cookie-Dough-Always, Horsegirl99, knoxalot, and CharlotteDay for reviewing!!! I was sooooo excited when I got everyone's reviews!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm. Except in my dreams. :-P**

The first thing Sabrina thought when she woke up was that it was cold. She opened her eyes to see… nothing. There was a washcloth covering her eyes. She struck out at the person holding it against her eyes and heard a familiar voice yelp in pain as her fist connected with something. She immediately sat up and hugged the shaggy haired fairy in front of her.

"PUCK! I thought you had died!" She said, then realized what she was doing and pulled away from him so quickly that she fell over back onto the ground. She heard a muffled laugh from behind her and glared over at Addie, who was sitting on a rock trying to stop laughing, but not succeeding. Sabrina looked around and took in her surroundings. They were in a forest that looked like a tornado had been through at some time. Sabrina saw that someone had made a fire and a ring around it with rocks of all different shapes and sizes. Puck was now sitting on the ground far away massaging his head, which had been hit by Sabrina's flying fist, and blushing furiously. She looked to her left and saw Addie rubbing a necklace that she had around her neck. Looking closer revealed that the pendant was an upside down triangle. ** (A/N: Bonus points to whoever knows what that stands for!) **Suddenly, she heard the bushes rustle from behind her. She watched in horror as someone covered in mud and leaves came into the clearing. She jumped into action as she grabbed a stick and started beating the intruder senseless. She stopped when she realized that Puck and Addie were laughing hysterically.

"What? Are you guys going to help or not?" Sabrina asked. Puck jumped up and grabbed more of a log than a stick, but Addie grabbed it before he could hit the muddy boy with it.

"Puck! I thought you had gotten over it!" Addie scolded. Puck's eyes twinkled mischievously as he replied.

"Sorry, it was just too good of an opportunity." Sabrina looked from Addie, to Puck, to the boy who was cowering on the ground.

"Do you know him?" Sabrina inquired, hoping the answer wasn't yes seeing as she had just hit him with a stick about thirty times.

"Yeah…" Puck answered sheepishly.

The mud-encrusted boy stood up and started to try and brush himself off, but realized quickly that it was an impossible task because the mud was so thick and hard. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself to Sabrina.

"Hey! I'm Peter Pan. Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Sabrina took his hand and he pumped it up and down with vigor. You never would have thought that the person he was smiling at had just physically assaulted him.

"Hi. I'm really sorry about the whole beating you with a stick thing… I thought you were part of the Scarlet Hand." Sabrina said guiltily. He smiled brightly. _This guy is kind of weird._ Sabrina thought. _Who smiles when they've just been thrashed with a stick?_

"It's okay. It makes me glad you're on my side!" He laughed loudly. Soon, everyone started laughing. Peter was the kind of guy whose laugh was contagious.

Sabrina interrupted. "Why are we here and where is everyone else?" The grins slid off everyone's faces. Addie answered with a sorrowful expression.

"We are here because the Scarlet Hand attacked your home. After you were knocked out, the thug came for me. At the last second, Peter flew in and took me here. We're old friends, and I had told him where I was going just in case something like this happened. I had a feeling that they would strike soon. Puck woke up about when Peter came, saw you on the ground, and saved you! Isn't it romantic?" At this, Sabrina scowled. But she was actually impressed that Puck would have risked his life to save her. But she would never mention that to anyone.

Addie continued, "Your mother, father, grandmother, Red, and Mr. Canis are all safe. But Daphne… she's been captured." Sabrina felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. They had taken Daphne. She felt tears stinging her eyes, but she pushed them back. She wouldn't cry. Crying wouldn't help Daphne. And Daphne needed help.

"Where is she?" Sabrina asked, the determination to rescue her sister overcoming her sadness. Puck smiled.

"I told you she wouldn't want to stay here and mope! I told you! Didn't I tell you?" He asked cockily. Peter nodded. Addie rolled her eyes and turned to face Sabrina.

"She is being held deep in the underground tunnels in the school. In the ones that survived the explosion. The Scarlet Hand has taken over the school and turned it into their headquarters. They fixed up the tunnels, so Daphne isn't in any danger of a cave in, but the cells aren't very nice. She would probably be in the high security vault, since they expect us to go after her. Which is why I think we should wait and rescue her when they least expect us." Addie explained. Sabrina sighed, unfortunately Addie's plan made sense. Even though Sabrina wanted to rescue Daphne as soon as possible, she knew that the Scarlet Hand wanted her to do just that. So she would wait for the sake of her sister. But she knew she wouldn't be able to wait much longer.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter this time and it was sort of a filler. But if you think you know who Addie is, or know what her necklace means, review and tell me!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! Even if you have nothing to say, review and give opinions!!!**


	4. Author's Note sorry!

**A/N: Sorry! I needed to put this in here because CGreene has called to my attention that an upside down triangle also means that the person is gay. I assure you that Addie is not gay. There are different meanings. I'll give you all a hint: alchemy. Happy hunting! ******


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and everything!!!!!!! No one has reviewed me with who they think Addie is yet, and I'm sad. :-( So tell me!!! Whoever figures it out first gets to be in my story!!! Hope that will give y'all some initiative!!!!!!!! **

Daphne stood in her prison and looked around. Nottingham had decided that Sabrina and Puck would look for her in the high security cell, so they had put her in the old teacher's lounge. It had been locked up tight so that it was impossible to get out. She had been here for a week or so already. _At least they didn't take out the couches or refrigerator._ Daphne thought, trying to focus on the positive. She flopped down on the couch and made a face at the camera that watched her every move.

"Who am I kidding? This place is the essence of blahness." She spoke out loud, looking around the room, with its beige walls and brown couches that weren't comfy at all. Also a tiny refrigerator that housed nothing but a couple mugs of cold coffee. Daphne had tried the coffee once and spit it out in disgust, wondering how adults liked to drink that stuff. She lay down and closed her eyes.

"CRASH!" She heard a loud noise from outside her room and rushed to the door. She jumped as high as she could so as to look out of the little window in the door. She squealed with glee and bit down on the palm of her hand as she recognized her older sister fighting one of the guards. Puck was there too, but there were two other people that she didn't know who were obviously helping Sabrina and Puck. She was overcome with happiness until she realized that the rescue group was fighting its way towards the high security cell. They were walking straight into Nottingham's trap.

Daphne gasped as she quickly scoured the room for anything she could unlock the door with. She had looked before, but she might have missed something. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and encountered something hard. Daphne smiled as she pulled a barrette out of her hair. She had forgotten that she had that in there. She heard a yell from outside that jerked her back into reality. Rushing to the door, she tried to recall how Sabrina had picked the lock at the Heitland's apartment. Sabrina had inserted the pin into the keyhole and twisted it around a bit. Daphne stuck the hair pin into the hole and poked around for something that would unlock the door. Nothing.

"Stupid door!" Daphne muttered as she tried one last time. Suddenly, she heard a click and the door popped open. She ran out of the door and yelled to her rescuers.

"I'm over here! Don't go in—" Daphne was too late as Puck flew straight into the room that he thought to hold Daphne. She heard a sickening crunch as Puck was thrown out of the room and hit the wall next to her. Sabrina ran out from the hallway one over and threw her arms around her little sister.

"You scared me so badly!" Sabrina said, looking over Daphne to make sure she was okay. Then she saw the expression on the little girl's face. Following the girl's gaze, she saw Puck who was unconscious and slumped over on the floor. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in a soundless scream. She leaned over him and saw the huge bump on his head.

"We've got to get him away from here." Sabrina said. The weird, green-clothed boy who was with them smiled grimly.

"Ask and you shall receive." He snapped his fingers, and there was a flash of light.

**A/N: I know, I know!!! That was EXTREMELY short. But I've been soooo busy what with swimming, soccer, choir, play practice, piano, and school!!! I've got just about no free time. But I'll try harder next chapter! I promise! In the mean time… REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone!!!!!!!! I don't have 20 reviews… *sadness*. But I'm too anxious to wait for more!!! XD So you guys need to review this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sister's Grimm. Seriously. Cross my heart… and stick waffles in my eye. **

"Please don't let him die. Please don't let him die. Please don't let him die" Sabrina muttered under her breath. She was sitting on a log away from the action and praying with all her heart that Puck would recover. Addie was barking orders from her position next to the fairy.

"Daphne, go get some maple leaves! Peter, go get holly! Sabrina…" Addie looked over at the distraught girl, "Make yourself useful and go get some firewood. He'll need to be warm." The girl jumped off of the log and ran into the forest as fast as she could in her haste to help Puck somehow. She had felt so… _helpless_ when he was just laying there and she couldn't do anything. She didn't know how to help doctor him, and she didn't know what a maple tree looked like! Sitting far away was all she could do to keep from crying. Nearly tripping over a rock, she regained her balance and walked on. She felt like Puck's injuries were her fault. _She_ was the one who thought up the plan. The plan that had resulted in Puck being thrown from the cell that _she_ had thought was Daphne's. If she had just known better… no. There was no way anyone could have known that Daphne wouldn't have been kept in the high-security cell, but in the teacher's lounge. There was no way anyone could have foreseen that the high-security cell was just a trap. Although if anyone should of… it was her. She _was_ the "Queen of Sneaks", right?

"It's NOT my fault!" Sabrina yelled into the woods. It made her feel a little bit better, but she knew it wasn't helping Puck. She suddenly remembered what she was sent out here to do in the first place, and looked around. Picking up a few sticks around her, she ran back towards camp. Getting there, she saw Addie working wildly. The exhausted girl was placing the holly and maple leaves over the wounds, which had been covered with some sort of berry juice. Sabrina threw the pitiful amount of wood onto the pile, and walked over towards the group. The walk had helped to clear her head somewhat.

"It looks like you need some help." Sabrina observed. Addie looked up in disbelief.

"You think?" Addie asked sarcastically. Sabrina rolled her eyes and knelt down.

"Do you want my help or not?" Sabrina replied, "What do you want me to do?"

Addie looked over at Sabrina, decided she was ready to help, and explained what she needed to do, "Puck's worst wound is on his leg, where he hit the glass vase. You need to push as hard as you can on the part of the leg above the injury, so that there is less blood lost."

Sabrina nodded and pressed with all of her might on Puck's hurt leg. Now that she looked at it, his leg did look rather bad. She had had her attention on his head, since he had hit it on the wall, but what Addie had said about blood loss was probably right. She felt the boy move and almost jumped backwards in surprise. His eyes fluttered open, and he tried to sit up. Before he could get halfway, Addie pushed him back down. His eyes went wide in surprise, and he opened his mouth to ask what was going on.

"You went and almost got yourself killed, and _we_ had to save _you_. The tables have turned." Sabrina smiled, grateful that Puck wasn't dead, even if he was still hurt. He tried to return the smile and winced.

"Your side of the table hurts." He pouted. Daphne bounced over and made to hug Puck, but Addie held her back.

"He's still hurt! Just because he's awake doesn't mean you can jump all over him! He really needs his rest." She turned to Sabrina, "I think you can let go now, he should be okay."

Sure enough, when Sabrina lifted her hands, Puck wasn't bleeding anymore. Just like magic…

"Speaking of rest," Sabrina said, turning to look straight at Daphne, "I think I know someone who has been held prisoner for a while and _just might_ need some sleep!" Daphne nodded, lying down on the ground and resting her head on an uncomfortable looking rock. Sabrina smiled as Daphne went straight to sleep, despite her obvious discomfort. When Sabrina turned around, she noticed that Addie was rubbing her necklace again. Looking closer, she saw that the metal seemed to have a bluish glow around it. Suddenly, she remembered something she had learned in school… something about alchemy… But however hard she racked her brains, she couldn't remember. Finally, she gave up.

"Addie? What does your necklace mean?" Sabrina asked curiously. As soon as the question was asked, Addie looked up with a wide-eyed expression.

"Nothing! Why would you think it meant something? Nothing!" The girl responded far too quickly and suspiciously for Sabrina's taste. Sabrina looked at her with a questioning expression, and Addie returned it with a meaningful glance towards Peter who was playing his pipes. Sabrina understood her immediately to mean that she didn't want Peter to know. She nodded to the nervous girl in acceptance, and Addie smiled gratefully. Even though she wished Addie would tell her now, Sabrina knew that she would know in time. Making a pile of leaves near her head, she lay down and tried to get to sleep. _Sweet dreams, me!_ She thought to herself. Unfortunately, she wasn't as lucky as she would have hoped to be.

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who DID review! I love you all! Especially the people who review… XD SO REVIEW!!! Please? I 3 this story, and I hope y'all do too!**


End file.
